Haven Archer
Haven Archer is an 18 year old girl who resides in the northern woods of the country Adoiri, close to the borders of the neighboring kingdom Adradia. She is the daughter of the Adoirian general and the Chosen of Fire for the god Adoiri as well as a distant relative. She wields a bow crafted by her woodcarver friend Adrien Brown, a knife and control over the element fire. History Pre-Trials of Fate/Early Life Haven Archer was born in Kelna, a town residing close to the borders of Adradia. She’s the second, and last, child born to her parents. Her father Geronimo Archer is the general of the Adoirian army and her mother Natalie Archer is a nurse specializing in natural remedies. She grew up in the woods off the edge of town with her older brother, mother and father, learning how to live off the land and the skills needed to take care of herself. From a young age Haven had been taught how to fight and to defend herself alongside her brother, as well as learning the basics in natural medicine. Unlike her brother Haven showed no interest in joining the army or even becoming a nurse, instead she took to hunting. She spent most of her time in the woods surrounding her house as a small child, playing with the swans when they migrated to her country or pretending to hunt other animals. Due to her countries element being fire she grew up her whole life hearing how water was bad and she should never go near it. This only made water more appealing for her and it was this fascination with water that drew the god Adoiri to her. He disguised himself as a cat that Haven adopted at the age of seven and named Mr. Whiskers. As she grew up she became friends with the woodcarver’s son Adrien Brown and her third grade teacher’s daughter, Echo Smith. For a few years she had crushed on Adrien before learning of his sexuality and being content with being his friend. They became a part of her extended family but as they all grew older they began to drift apart due to the stricter rules of Adoiri that were enforced as they got older. As Haven chose to rebel, Echo and Adrien chose to accept the path their lives were taking without protest, even trying to encourage Haven to accept her destiny and to fall in line. She began to spend most of her spare time in the woods, watching the border and imaging a different life. At the age of thirteen she taught herself how to swim in the lake used as a border for her country and Adradia, even though water related activities were forbidden. Knowing she could be punished severely she kept this to herself, the beginning of her rebellious streak. As she grew up her father sometimes took Haven and her brother Aaden on trips to the palace for work when he could find anyone else for them to stay with. During her trips to the palace Haven learned about proper etiquette and the behavioral standards set for both the royalty and the workers. She even managed to learn about the other countries and some of their customs, becoming fascinated with the other lands. During one of her visits when she was ten she met a metalsmith named Eugen Ungar from Fulger who had crafted a sword for the princess to use when she grew older. After much pestering she managed to get him to tell her about the other Kingdoms, hanging onto every word as he talked about her neighbours the Adradian’s, meeting up with him many times over the years as she grew up, never tiring of hearing about his travels or his home with his apprentice Luminita Lupei. At first the palace guards and maids commented on what a cute kid she was, but as time passed she began to mature and become a beautiful young woman whom some even started to compare to a goddess. She was flirted with by younger guards and was happy to flirt back with those she found appealing before her dad finished his business and took her back home. She never went farther then flirting, equal parts because she did not want to and because she was not allowed. In Adoiri father’s arranged marriages for their daughters when they reached the age of twenty and dating was forbidden so that there would be no complications when it came time for marriage, a rule which Haven detested. Haven wasn’t interested in marrying a stranger, or being married off by a man whom her father thought was worthy. She wanted to find her own partner, to marry when she was ready. She openly expressed her dislike around her father when he first started to bring up the topic of marriage, hoping that he might make an exception for her, or let her pick her own husband. No such luck, instead it had the opposite affect and influenced him to find someone who could keep her and her rebellious personality in line. At the age of 16 she began sneaking out into the town at night to get away from the pressure at home and it was during one of these walks she stumbled upon a fighting ring, noticing her brother fighting for money. She said nothing, keeping his secret from their parents because she knew such fights were illegal. But as she snuck out for a late night swim a month after her discovery she was followed by her brother and he threatened to tell their parents. Desperate, Haven compromised with him saying that she’d keep his secret if he kept hers. He agreed and it was that pact that brought them closer as siblings as they began to learn each other’s secrets that they had hidden from everyone else. They began to cover for each other, becoming partners in crime as they secretly rebelled against their parents and the rules of their country. When she turned 17 she began to notice that her country seemed to be preparing for war, stocking up on weapons and bringing in their 19 year olds earlier for the yearly training. She began to have nightmares about war with a cruel voice in her head taunting her with promises of death and destruction. She tried to ignore the dreams and even the heavy atmosphere of her country but the dreams persisted, getting more and more frequent. She began to sneak out more and more frequently, fearing the dreams that her sleep brought, the only peaceful sleep she got was when she slept with her cat Mr. Whiskers in her arms. Her dad even began to prepare for war, getting Aaden ready to go train in the academy. Until the one fateful day when her dad came home and told her that she would be an exception to the marriage law and that he had already picked out her future husband. Book One: Trials of Fate Write Here Book Two: Chancing Fate Write Here Book Three: Last Fateful Stand Write Here Original Future Destiny Intended Even if Destiny had not intervened Haven still would have ran away from her arranged marriage, although the results would have been much different. Instead of heading into Adradia for the Horse Chase Ceremony she would have run to Fulger before sneaking onto a trade ship and sailing away to The Astrikós Empire. She would have been found a couple days before reaching port and taken to a corrupt official when they landed for a trial and sold as a slave to a corrupt nobleman where she was forced to do his bidding until the age of 36 when the building burned down. Due to her countries more flame resistant skin and her distant relation to the fire god Adoiri, Haven would be able to survive the fire, although not without severe injury. She would have been found passed out in the woods and taken in by an older couple with no children who would nurse back to health over the next two years before being granted citizenship. She would have spent the last twelve years of her life setting up and running an underground railroad for slaves and stowaways who wanted to flee the country or be granted full citizenship, being killed at the age of 49 by a group of pirates she’d freed slaves from, never going back to Adoiri or seeing her family again. Personality When people first meet her they have a hard time figuring out her personality as she is a girl who will wear her heart on her sleeve but can also be very closed off and shut you out completely. She has a vibrant personality and a smile that could light up a room if she pleases, knowing how to smooth talk someone or to ease the tension in the room with a well-timed joke. She's beautiful and she knows it, not afraid to exploit it to have fun watching men chase her or to get something she wants. She's a bit flirtatious although she refuses to settle down, much to the pleasure and displeasure of many people. However she is a fiercely loyal friend and will stick by their side through thick and thin, believing that everybody needs someone to lean on at some point and is more than happy to be that person and to help people fight their battles, not wanting them to be alone or to get hurt. She has a big heart and cares deeply for her friends, and anyone that hurts them is sure to hear it from her. She has an impulsive and slightly reckless behavior and tends to jump into situations without thought. However she’s very clever and can improvise fairly well, adapting to new area’s and situations rather quickly. She takes pride in her abilities and doesn’t take well to people judging her based on her appearance, gender or what country is from. She has the strong belief that people deserved to be judged based on their own actions and personalities, not stereotypes. She comes from a line of warriors and despite her delicate appearance she is a skilled fighter, just like most people in her land and she is proud of her skills, mainly her skills with the bow as she loves to hunt and spend time in the woods alone. Despite her easy going nature Haven can be quick to anger when her buttons are pushed and will act without thought, taking her anger out on whatever, or whoever, is available at the time even if that isn’t the reason for her anger. She’s naturally rebellious and curious, having a fascination with things that are banned or unknown to her, always willing to explore and push her boundaries. With a strong will and a defiant streak Haven’s not afraid to speak her mind or go after what she wants, even if it goes against the regular flow of things. Fears # The pitch black dark # Small spaces, feeling or being trapped # Being rejected # Losing the people she cares about # Being helpless or useless # People she cares about fighting Appearance Haven is of an Asian descent, her pale skin very rare in the warm and sunny Adoirian kingdom. During the summer season she manages to get a light dusting of a tan but it fades quickly as the colder season comes and goes by. She has warm brown eyes that seem to change shade with her moods. They seem to be a light chocolate brown when she’s happy or in a good mood and darkening as she gets angry until the point where they become almost black. Her red hair is uncommon, but not rare, in Adoiri where most are blondes or brunettes. It falls a few inches past her shoulders in waves, the shade or red seeming lighter in the sunlight and darker when wet. While hunting she usually keeps in back in a braid or a ponytail. She has delicate features, and people sometimes compare her to a porcelain doll. Her face is unmarked, free of any freckles or acne. She’s slightly taller than average height, standing at 5 feet and 6 inches with a slender athletic build good for climbing trees or running long distances. She’s rather hard to miss in a crowd, due to both her good looks and the self-confident way she holds herself. Having trained most of her life Haven is fairly strong, able to carry around the game she catches for miles through the woods or really pack a punch. Although Haven doesn’t mind dresses she prefers to dress in simple clothes that are good for hunting or quick movement. Her outfit usually consists of knee-high brown lace up boots, black leggings, a loose white t-shirt with a corset and a dark blue cloak for the windier weather. As a wolf Haven’s fur is a mixture of a reddish-brown black and white. Her eyes are a much lighter brown then they are as a human. She is a smaller more agile wolf, able to hide easier and move quickly. Relationships Vatura Amador Describe Relationship Here Luminita Lupei Describe Relationship Here Roy Astinley Describe Relationship Here Yelizaveta Lyubov Describe Relationship Here Adoiri, The Phoenix God Describe Relationship Here Adradia, The Swan Goddess Describe Relationship Here Sleryn, The Bear God Describe Relationship Here Fulger, The Triple Wolf Goddess Describe Relationship Here Ilmenyev, The Fox God Describe Relationship Here Fate The Immortal Man Describe Relationship Here Destiny The Immortal Describe Relationship Here Geronimo Archer Describe Relationship Here Natalie Archer Describe Relationship Here Aaden Archer Describe Relationship Here Echo Smith Describe Relationship Here Adrien Brown Describe Relationship Here Possessions Bow It was a gift for her sixteenth birthday by her friend Aaden Brown. It is a sleek, wooden bow that was painted black with a waterproof paint from Adradia. It has a sleek and elegant design but is quite deadly, much like Haven as her friends like to joke. The arrows heads were crafted in Fulger by a metalsmith named Luminita Lupei that her father purchased on a trip and she uses feathers from her prey . Hunting Knife She’s had her knife since she was 14, buying it herself after spending months saving up the money she made from hunting. It was crafted in Adoiri and she bought it while on a trip with her father to the palace along with the leather sheath. She keeps it on her hip while hunting and will sheath it inside her boot if she wants to hide it. Mr. Whiskers Mr. Whiskers is Haven’s tabby cat that she’s had since she was six. She found him wandering around town as a kitten and immediately fell for the stray, they ended up adopting each other. As a kitten he had large whiskers and so she named him after that. She jokingly called him her wolfhound dog because he always seemed to be able to find her. During Trials of Fate it is revealed that her cat is actually Adoiri, The Phoenix God, watching over her. Abilities Archery Haven is a very skilled archer, having been practicing it most of her life and even hunting down small animals like squirrels and birds for food or to sell in the market. In Trials of Fate she took part in the Horse Chase Ceremony's hunting competition and despite not knowing the Adradian terrain or the prey she did fairly well. Combat Haven is fairly skilled in combat, her father is a general and taught her a variety of fighting skills. Although she is not physically imposing she knows how to use her opponents strength and weight against them and has been known to have once taken down a man twice her size. She is not afraid to fight dirty and will use whatever it takes to win. She can even wrestle a Fulgerian Wolfhound to the ground, having learned at the palace. Her fighting motto is: “All is fair in love and war.” Fire Element Power Even before her Trials of Fire, Haven had slight control over the element due to being Adoiri’s descendant. She could cause small flames to burn brighter and hotter for a short period of time if she was angry but her control and power was slim due to her godly blood being diluted so much. After her Fire Trials in Trials of Fate Haven gets the ability to create, manipulate and use the element fire, and thanks to her godly blood she even has slight control over how hot her fire burns. She is known to accidentally burn others when angered due to an increase in body temperature. Trivia * Write Here Category:Characters Category:Chosen